


How Do You Human

by AgentCatt



Series: Locington One Shot Stuff [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Post Season 13, locus is with the reds and blues, past Carolina/York - Freeform, past Maine/Agent Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Wash doesn't know how to ever ask anyone out. Maine was the one that came to him, so he didn't have to. But he knows for a fact Locus is like him and they both would never go up to the other to ask them out.Wash goes to Carolina for advice, but she's no help whatsoever. Until that moment she was talking about actually happens without him realizing it.





	How Do You Human

Wash heads to find Carolina. He has a question for her. Hopefully she can answer it. He'd go to Tucker for this kind of question, but he knows he won't get a decent answer from him. 

He finds her in the training room, as usual. Nothing going on and she's still making sure she's in shape for anything. Saying they could have to go out again at any moment for any reason. Seems Grif's tactics to get her to relax didn't work.

"Hey boss?" Wash waits patiently for her to stop what she's doing.

"What is it, Wash?" she stands there, sweating, trying to catch her breath. 

"I have a personal kind of question to ask you. Well, kinda. You and York had no problem hooking up, right?"

"Right. What are you getting at?" She's confused, as she should be.

"Well uh. How does one go up and ask someone if they like you back?" Wash shifts uneasily.

"Um-"

"And let's say the other person is the same way as in they don't know how to go up to someone and say they like them."

"It's not something you just do, really. You wait for the right moment. Like for York and I, that moment was that night at the club with the lighter." Carolina wipes the sweat off of her forehead.

"But what if that moment never comes and how do you know when that moment has come?" Wash is no longer looking at her. He can't. He knows she's going to eventually ask who he's  talking about. He should've seen that before asking her anything.

"It's a feeling only you and the other person will know. Who do you like?"

Yup. There's the question. 

Wash mumbles that it's Locus.

"What?"

"I like Locus. Okay?! It was so much simpler with Maine. He was the one that came to me because I would never had gone to him. And now I can't make myself go to Locus. And I just really like him. I know for a fact he's the same with me about all this. I just figured you'd have the best advice out of everyone for this." Wash continues to ramble on until Carolina steps towards him and makes him quiet down.

"You're such a dork, Wash. I don't really know how to help you."

"And we're both one to take everything as platonic and never even the slightest bit romantic. So I couldn't even tell you if he likes me back." 

"You know," Carolina smiles. "You could just force yourself to go up to him and see."

Wash snorts. "Tried that already."

"When?"

"Uh.... Back when the teams were split."

"Jesus, Wash."

"What! He has a nice ass!" Wash's entire face is turning red.

Carolina chuckles and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You better be glad York isn't around to hear you say something like that."

"Oh god. I'm glad too."

"Good luck."

"You are no help at all." Wash stands there long after Carolina leaves the training room.   
  
Wash finds himself walking the halls that night without realizing it until he almost runs right into Locus.

"Sorry," Wash steps to the side.

"Don't be." Locus continues walking in the direction he was going. Wash stands there for a moment more before running to catch him.

"What are you doing up?" Wash does his best to match Locus' long strides.

"Can't sleep. You?"

"Same." Wash notices Locus picks up the pace slightly. "You in a hurry?"

"No." Just hoping to lose Wash in the dust, but it doesn't help.

They both fall into a comfortable silence. Wash yells at himself in his mind to say something. Say anything about how he feels. Anything. But nothing comes out. Just silence.

“Is there a reason you’re following me?” Locus finally slows down. Wash is thankful. He was actually starting to get tired from keeping up.

“No, not really. Just nothing better to do. Thinking mostly.”

“Okay,” Locus turns into the mess hall. Wash stops for a moment before walking in after him. 

“Why are we here?”

Locus says nothing, heading to the back. He picks the lock for the walk in fridge, going in and grabbing anything he wants for dinner. 

“Is this when you normally eat? I’ve noticed you don’t eat any meals with us.” Wash sits up on one of the counters.

Locus tosses a pudding cup to Wash to get him to shut up. He takes his time to make a himself a grilled ham and cheese sandwich. When Locus finishes making it, he puts it on a plate next to Wash while he goes to put away everything else he didn’t use.

Wash takes this moment to eat a decent sized bite out of the sandwich, putting it back and acting like he didn’t eat it while he chews. It’s a pretty good sandwich. He hasn’t had a grilled ham and cheese for what seems like forever. It even has seasoning on the bread.

Locus comes back to see a corner of his sandwich missing. He just glares at Wash, who is smiling. 

“If you wanted one, you should’ve just asked.”

“I just wanted one bite, not a full sandwich.”

Locus rolls his eyes and picks up the plate. He hops up on the counter next to Wash. He begins to eat, taking his time.

“Do you know sign language?” Wash asks.

Locus nods. He does. He hasn’t used it in a while, but he could figure out anything Wash would have to say. Wash used to sign all the time with Maine. Especially when they were with others. This is the first time he’s used it since then.

Wash signs, telling Locus that he likes him… a lot. More than a lot. That it might be love. 

Locus just looks at Wash’s hands for a moment before signing back that he too does feel the same. 

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, but don’t eat my sandwich again.” 

Wash smiles at the ground. “Now what?” 

“See who won the betting pool.” 

“Wait. The what?!”    



End file.
